


colour picking

by meclanitea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: Ahh, to have this slowburn romance where the two of you are obviously pining for each other but neither wants to concede - Muku can only dream.--Muku helps Yuki shop for Tenma
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 20





	colour picking

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be part of my tyt ficlet collection but hmm I didn't feel it was right to lump all the indiv pair ficlets along with the triangle poly relationship ficlets after all. I wanted to keep the fics so I separated them and here they are.

"No. The colour is wrong."

It is no surprise that when making a gift, Yuki is particular about the materials he uses. He already has high standards for his usual works, but a gift can afford to be even more personalized than a stage costume that has to reflect the character, rather than the the actor wearing it.

"How about this one, Yuki-kun?" Muku points out some bright orange fabric, reminiscent of the hair colour of its recipient.

"The hack would stand out too much with that," Yuki answers aptly.

Muku giggles. Yuki likes to pretend he doesn't care for his roommate but here he is, carefully planning another bag tag to make for Tenma's upcoming project in Okinawa.

"Maybe this darker shade..." his friend mutters.

Ahh, to have this slowburn romance where the two of you are obviously pining for each other but neither wants to concede - Muku can only dream. Yet, reality is different from his manga, so Muku is careful not to interfere between the two.

"I'm sure Tenma-kun will be happy when you give this to him."

With a nonchalant tone, Yuki answers, "He better be." And for a split second, there's a smile on his face while holding the fabric before he turns away and heads to the counter, indicating he's found what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed. Tell me about it if you did!
> 
> twt: [meclanitea](https://twitter.com/meclanitea)  
> tumblr:[instablamwriter](https://instablamwriter.tumblr.com)


End file.
